


Bouncing Back

by Limmy_haha



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Inhuman Stuff, Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, mackelena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmy_haha/pseuds/Limmy_haha
Summary: 15 years after the final battle, Mack and Yoyo are raising their teenage twins, Faith and Filip, in a new SHILED facility that specializes in training inhumans.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Original Character(s), Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Yo Yo Rodriguez & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Bouncing Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic (period), so any advice/suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Besides that, I hope you enjoy reading this and enjoy the eventual story that comes out of it :)

“I hope I’m able to fly after terogenisis!”

“I’m not sure you can just… fly.”

“But Aunt Daisy can fly, so why wouldn’t I be able to?”

“Faith, she doesn’t fly. She uses the vibrations in the atmosphere to—”

“Blah blah blah. You spent too much time with Uncle Fitz last time he visited. The point is, she can fly, and I’ll be able to fly too after terogenisis!”

“Alright you two, time to get ready for bed, it’s getting late,” Yoyo finally interrupted the conversation her kids had been having for what had felt like the past five hours. The twins had just turned thirteen and Mack had been urging Yoyo to tell them how exactly she—and everyone at the facility-- got their powers. Despite not wanting to tell them just yet, she had finally caved, and to put it simply, Faith and Filip would not shut up about going through terogenisis and getting their powers (though Filip was much more interested in the science of it all).

“But I don’t want to go to bed,” Faith whined, “I want to fly like Aunt Daisy!”

“You can think about how you’ll fly while you get ready for bed,” Yoyo said, desperately trying to get her kids to sleep for the night.

“Maybe you can get Uncle Fitz to help you fly _before_ you go through terogenisis. He could probably design something… though he probably already has,” Filip suggested, earning a glare from his sister.

“Hey, knock it off and get ready for bed. You don’t want dad to come home and see that you’re still awake, do you?”

“No,” the twins replied in sync before hopping off of the barstools and heading to the bathroom.

Seeing as she had already cleaned everything up from dinner, Yoyo started to her own room to also get ready for bed. Today had been exhausting. Between a busy day at SHIFT and telling Faith and Filip about terogenisis, all she wanted to do was to sleep— and she wouldn’t even get to do that until Mack came home. Normally Yoyo would be excited, seeing as he only comes back to SHIFT for routine check-ups, recruitment, and special occasions. Though every now and then, he gets a little time off, which was the exact reason he’d be coming home tonight, but there were still a few hours to waste until he made it to SHIFT.

Yoyo had spent almost the entire day training a new inhuman who was about the same age as the twins and had powers similar to the man her and May had met at Afterlife in the 80’s. Though, instead of it being just a knife he could teleport between his hands, this inhuman could do it with any object he could pick up. But of course, the transition is never smooth-- it wasn’t even for those who had spent their entire lives preparing to do so back in Afterlife. Not to mention, other circumstances really made the training difficult. Thus, Yoyo had definitely had her work cut out for her today.

At SHIFT, Yoyo would typically train those who already had control over their powers, but sometimes there were people who struggled a bit more with understanding and embracing them, which was when she would be brought in, seeing as she runs the place. When Yoyo was pregnant, she and Mack decided SHIELD needed a division dedicated to training and aiding inhumans, something like Afterlife. Therefore, SHIFT was created. It was originally titled SHIELD’s Inhuman Training and Education Facility (ITEF or ITF for short), but after Coulson suggested the name SHIFT, Mack immediately changed it. And while the acronym no longer made sense, he stated he thought it “sounded cooler”.

After taking a shower and slipping into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, Yoyo brushed her teeth then went to check on the twins. When she made it to their rooms, she noticed light coming through the bottom of the bathroom door.

“Pequeños,” Yoyo said as she opened the door, revealing the twins still talking not even dressed for bed, “how long does it take you to brush your dientas?” Their conversation subsided and a sheepish look appeared on Filip’s face. “I’m gonna give you five minutes and by the time I check on you two, you both better be half-asleep in your beds.”

At this, the twins simply muttered, “Sorry mom,” and immediately began brushing their teeth.

Five minutes later, Yoyo cracked open the door to Faith’s room to see her daughter at least laying in bed. “Goodnight, mija,” she whispered through the crack.

“Goodnight,” Faith replied before turning over on her side. Yoyo quietly closed the door and went to check on Filip who, like his sister, was at least trying to fall asleep.

After saying goodnight and closing his door, Yoyo grabbed her sketchbook out of her room and doubled back to the living room where she sat down, turned on the TV and began to doodle. All she was trying to do was waste time before Mack got home. Though, she wouldn’t remember most of that time because as soon as she got distracted by a pointless story on the news, she dosed off.

“Yoyo”

“Elena.”

Yoyo woke up to Mack nudging her awake. “Dios mío, Mack.”

“What? I don’t get an ‘It’s been forever’ or ‘I missed you,’” Mack chuckled.

“Sorry, mi amor. It was a long day.”

“As I’ve been hearing.” Recently there had been a lot more incidences of terogin exposure, including a recent one that had turned violent which triggered the involvement of help from HQ. Normally inhuman related incidents were kept within SHIFT, but these incidents also normally don’t become violent ones. “Speaking of which, how’s the kid doing?”

“He went into training today, but I think it’ll be a while before any real progress is made. Can’t blame him, though. Both his parents were just killed and then he doesn’t have time to stop and grieve cause he can’t stop teleporting things… Daisy would be so much better with this,” she sighed.

“What,” Mack sat down next to her on the couch, “Are _you_ training him?” Yoyo nodded. “And what do you mean about Daisy being better at it?”

“It’s just,” her voice softened, “you know I’ve never been the best with the _comforting_ side of parenting.”

Mack couldn’t help but laugh, “I mean, no, but you’ve been doing this for _thirteen_ years. I’m pretty sure you know what you’re doing.”

“Yeah… it just feels like he needs someone else to.. help. Not to train him, but to just be there,” she paused before switching the subject, “Anyways, Faith and Filip drove me crazy today.”

“Wait, why?”

Yoyo looked at him, dumbfounded, for a second. “What do you think? I told them about terogenisis.”

“You did that _today_?”

“Yeah, I thought—You had been bringing it up so much, I thought I would finally get it out of the way and tell them.”

“Elena, that’s one of the reasons I was coming home.”

“Oh.”

“It’s fine though,” he picked up, “I guess the hard part’s over now, right?”

“Oh no,” Yoyo giggled, “You won’t hear a single sentence that’s _not_ about terogenisis for the next week.”

“Glad to know I didn’t miss out on too much then.” They sat there, smiling, for a minute before Mack finally suggested, “Well you’ve definitely had a busy day. I’m assuming you want to go to bed?”

“More than anything.”


End file.
